gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Urteil durch Kampf
thumb|300px|Der Angeklagte fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf. Ein Urteil durch Kampf (im Original: Trial by combat) ist ein Mittel in den Sieben Königslanden, mit dem eine Partei im Streitfall seine Unschuld beweisen kann. Anstelle eines gewöhnlichen Verfahrens, bei dem ein oder mehrere Lords die Aussagen anhören und ein Urteil fällen, kann jede Partei ein Urteil durch Kampf wählen. Eine Variation ist das Urteil der Sieben. In der Serie Regeln Nur hochgeborene Adlige haben das Anrecht auf ein Urteil durch Kampf, das gemeine Volk nicht. Auch Edelfrauen scheinen dieses Recht zu besitzen, nehmen aber für gewöhnlich nicht selbst daran teil. Wird ein Adliger eines Verbrechens beschuldigt, kann er zu jedem Zeitpunkt des Verfahrens ein Urteil durch Kampf einfordern. Dieses Recht genießt hohe Anerkennung, weshalb es nicht einfach ignoriert werden kann, selbst von einer höheren Autorität oder bei offensichtlicher Schuld. Beim Urteil durch Kampf kann sich der Angeklagte selbst dem Kampf stellen oder, wenn er nicht dazu im Stande ist, einen Streiter auswählen, der ihn vertritt. Der Vorsitzende des Verfahrens kann verlangen, dass der Angeklagte einen Streiter aus den verfügbaren Kriegern wählt, statt durch die Wahl eines Abwesenden das Urteil hinauszuzögern. Die Auseinandersetzung muss nicht notwendigerweise mit dem Tod eines Kämpfers enden. Es wird gekämpft bis zum Tod, der Erschöpfung oder Aufgabe eines Kontrahenten, doch meistens wählt ein Angeklagter den ehrenvollen Tod mit dem Schwert in der Hand statt einer Hinrichtung. Der Kampf endet ebenfalls bei Rückzug der Anklage oder Bekennung zur Tat. Von der siegreichen Partei wird angenommen, dass sie von den Göttern begünstigt wurde, gleichwohl welcher Religion, und ihre Unschuld damit bewiesen ist. Der Sieger wird von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Unterlag ein Angeklagter oder sein Streiter im Kampf, gilt dies als Schuldbeweis und Bestätigung des Todesurteils. In der Theorie fällen die Götter ein gerechtes Urteil, doch in der Praxis entscheidet das Können oder das Glück eines Kämpfers über sein Schicksal. Staffel 1 thumb|250px|[[Bronn und Ser Vardis Egen.]] Statt sich dem Urteil von Lord Robin Arryn auszuliefern, verlangt Tyrion Lennister ein Urteil durch Kampf, um seine Unschuld am Tod von Jon Arryn zu beweisen. Da Robin minderjährig ist und seine Mutter als Regentin agiert, ernennt sie Ser Vardis Egen, den Hauptmann der Wache von Hohenehr, zu ihrem Streiter. Tyrion fordert das gleiche Recht und wählt seinen Bruder, Ser Jaime Lennister, doch Lysa lehnt ab, da Jaime nicht anwesend ist; sie besteht darauf, dass der Kampf noch an diesem Tag stattfindet. Tyrion bittet um einen Freiwilligen vom Hof und wird dafür verhöhnt. Dennoch will Lysa ein Urteil fällen, als der Söldner Bronn hervortritt und für den Gnom kämpfen will. Ser Vardis stellt sich dem Kampf in voller Rüstung, während Bronn diese meidet und stattdessen auf seine Wendigkeit vertraut. Beide führen einen erbitterten Kämpf, den Bronn aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit für sich entscheidet, während Vardis die schwere und träge Rüstung zum Verhängnis wird. Letztlich versetzt Bronn seinen Kontrahenten den tödlichen Hieb und stößt ihn durch das Mondtor. Lysa muss seinen Sieg anerkennen, selbst wenn Bronn nicht ehrenhaft gekämpft hat. Dieser gibt nüchtern zu, dass Ser Vardis es tat. Tyrions Unschuld ist damit bewiesen und er kann Hohenehr verlassen. Staffel 3 thumb|250px|Ser [[Beric Dondarrion und Sandor Clegane.]] Während seiner Gefangenschaft bei der Bruderschaft ohne Banner wird Sandor Clegane von Arya Stark des Mordes an ihrem Freund Mycah beschuldigt. Als Sandor den Einwand vorbringt, dass er den Befehlen von Prinz Joffrey Baratheon folgte und es sonst keine anderen Zeugen gibt, fordert Lord Beric Dondarrion den Hund zum Urteil durch Kampf. Der Kampf findet innerhalb der Höhlen vom Hohlen Berg statt. Lord Beric nutzt sein eigenes Blut, um sein Schwert für das Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Hund zu entzünden. Clegane ist zunächst benachteiligt, da er das Feuer fürchtet, das ihm durch das brennende Schwert entgegenschlägt. Dennoch gelingt es Sandor, den Gesetzlosen zu überwältigen und zu töten, indem er seine Klinge durch Berics Schulter bohrt. Obwohl dieser von Thoros von Myr wiedererweckt wird, muss Beric die Unschuld des Hundes anerkennen, die er diese vor dem Herren des Lichts bewiesen hat und lässt ihn gehen. Staffel 4 thumb|250px|[[Oberyn Martell und Ser Gregor Clegane.]] Tyrion Lennister wird des Mordes an Joffrey Baratheon beschuldigt. In Anbetracht des darauffolgenden Schauprozesses und der Pläne seines Vaters fordert Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf. Königin Cersei wählt Ser Gregor Clegane zu ihrem Streiter. Tyrion hat es schwerer, einen Kämpfer für seine Sache zu finden; sein Bruder Jaime hat seine Schwerthand verloren, während Bronn unwillens ist, sein Leben zu riskieren. Allerdings erklärt sich Oberyn Martell bereit, als Streiter für Tyrion anzutreten und so eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, am Berg Rache zu üben, der seine Schwester und ihre Kinder während der Plünderung von Königsmund massakriert hatte. Während des Urteils kämpft Oberyn Martell mit einem Speer und einer leichten Rüstung, während Gregors Körper mit einer schweren Plattenrüstung bedeckt ist und er ein Großschwert führt. Oberyn nutzt seine Geschwindhelt und die Reichweite seines Speeres, umd gewinnt so die Oberhand. Er ringt den Berg zu Boden, doch ist Oberyn unkonzentriert und besessen von Schuldeingeständnis des Mörders seiner Schwester, was Gregor die Möglichkeit gibt, das Blatt zu wenden. Er packt Oberyn, zerrt ihn zu Boden und zermalmt den Schädel des Gegners zwischen seinen Händen. Mit seinem Tod wird Tyrion als schuldig befunden und zum Tode verurteilt. Vor Vollstreckung des Urteils gelingt es Tyrion, seinen Vater zu ermorden und aus Königsmund nach Essos zu fliehen. Staffel 6 Cersei erhofft sich nach ihrem Bußgang einen Urteil durch Kampf. Ihr Champion soll Gregor Clegane sein. Doch zu ihrem Missfallen lässt ihr Sohn König Tommen Baratheon nach seiner Einigung mit dem Hohen Spatz in ganz Westeros das Urteil durch Kampf verbieten. In den Büchern Das Urteil durch Kampf ist eine Methode, um eine Anschuldigung zu widerlegen, indem die Parteien eines Streitfalles im Zweikampf aufeinandertreffen, möglicherweise bis zum Tod. Eine Variation ist das Urteil der Sieben. Ausübung Ein Urteil durch Kampf: * kann zu jedem Zeitpunkt vor oder während des Verfahrens gefordert werden. * kann zurückgewiesen werden, doch selbst souveräne Lords und Mitglieder der königlichen Familie ziehen es selten in Betracht, eine solche Forderung zu ignorieren. * kann in ein Urteil der Sieben umgewandelt werden, wenn der Angeklagte (oder, möglicherweise, der Kläger) es fordert. Dafür spricht, dass auch dieser Antrag nicht ohne schwere politische Konsequenzen abgelehnt wird. Dennoch sind Urteile der Sieben äußerst selten und ereignen sich vielleicht nicht öfter als einmal in einem Jahrhundert. * kann von einer Partei persönlich ausgetragen werden, doch es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass beide Seiten einen Streiter wählen, um an ihrer Stelle zu kämpfen. * endet, wenn eine Partei aufgibt oder getötet wird, oder wenn der Kläger seine Anklage zurücknimmt, oder (vermutlich), wenn sich der Angeklagte für schuldig erklärt. Geschichte Während des Aufstandes der Glaubenskrieger wurde König Maegor von Ser Damon Morrigen und den Söhnen des Kriegers zu einem Urteil der Sieben herausgefordert, was dieser akzeptierte. Ser Damon und sechs seiner Söhne des Kriegers traten gegen den König und sechs seiner Streiter an. Es war ein Urteil, bei dem über das Schicksal des Königreiches entschieden wurde. Am Ende war König Maegor der einzige, der überlebt hatte, die anderen dreizehn lagen tot da nieder. Während der Herrschaft von Aegon dem Unwürdigen wurde Königin Naerys des Ehebruchs und des Verrats durch den Ritter Ser Morgil Hastwyck beschuldigt. Prinz Aemon der Drachenritter verteidigte die Ehre seiner Schwester im Urteil durch Kampf und erschlug Ser Morgil. Dieses Ereignis erlangte Berühmtheit und inspirierte viele Lieder, Geschichten und Fabeln von Barden, die den Ruhm von Prinz Aemon mehrten, zum Missfallen von König Aegon. Aufgrund mehrerer unglücklicher Umstände wurde das Turnier von Aschfurt zur Arena für ein Urteil der Sieben, mit tragischen Folgen. Die Rebellion von Lord Lyonel Baratheon gegen den Eisernen Thron während der Herrschaft von König Aegon V. wurde schließlich mit einem Urteil durch Kampf beigelegt, das zwischen Lord Lyonel und dem Streiter von König Aegon, Ser Duncan dem Großen, dem Lordkommandanten der Königsgarde, ausgetragen wurde. Vor dem Beginn von Roberts Rebellion forderte Lord Rickard Stark ein Urteil durch Kampf, als er aufgefordert wurde, auf die angeblichen Verbrechen seines Sohnes Brandon Stark zu antworten. King Aerys II. Targaryen erklärte, dass der Streiter des Hauses Targaryen das Feuer sei; das einzige, was Rickard tun musste, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, war, nicht zu verbrennen. A Game of Thrones Als Tyrion Lennister von Lady Lysa Arryn des Mordes an Lord Jon Arryn und des versuchten Mordes an Bran Stark beschuldigt wird, fordert er auf Hohenehr ein Urteil durch Kampf. Bronn kämpfte für Tyrion Lennister und Ser Vardis Egen, Hauptmann der Arryn Wache, kämpfte für Lady Lysa. Bronn siegt und Tyrion wird freigelassen. A Clash of Kings König Joffrey Baratheon entscheidet häufig, dass Streitigkeiten mittels Urteil durch Kampf geklärt werden sollten, für gewöhnlich bis zum Tod. A Storm of Swords Sandor Clegane wird des Mordes an Mycah beschuldigt. Ser Beric Dondarrion entscheidet, im Kampf über ihn zu richten und verliert, womit Sandor für unschuldig an diesem Verbrechen gilt. Als Tyrion Lennister des Mordes an König Joffrey Baratheon beschuldigt wird, bietet im Prinz Oberyn Martell von Dorne an, sein Streiter im Urteil durch Kampf zu sein. Sein Gegner, der die Anklägerin Cersei Lennister repräsentiert, ist Ser Gregor Clegane. Bekannte Urteile durch Kampf In der Serie * Erstes Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister * Urteil durch Kampf von Sandor Clegane * Zweites Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister Realer Hintergrund thumb|Darstellung des Zweikampfes zwischen Wilhelm Marschalk von Dornsberg und Theodor Haschenacker in Augsburg, Weinmarkt (1409)Das Urteil durch Kampf basiert auf den historischen Gerichtskampf oder gerichtlichen Zweikampf (lateinisch duellum), einer Rechtsinstitution im Mittelalter. Der Gerichtskampf diente zur Klärung von in anderer Form nicht lösbaren Streitigkeiten, vorrangig unter Rittern und freien Bürgern. Die Entscheidung eines solchen Kampfes wurde als Gottesurteil angesehen, bis sie im 13. Jahrhundert von der Kirche verboten wurde. Der Gerichtskampf war der legale Vorläufer der Duelle zwischen dem 17. und 19. Jahrhundert. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Trial by combat ru:Испытание поединком Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Glaube an die Sieben